


Hunger Like A Storm

by OwenToDawn



Series: Touch Starved [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Character Study, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pool Sex, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenToDawn/pseuds/OwenToDawn
Summary: He’s spent entire afternoons just touching Dedue, tracing scars and nonsensical patterns alike along Dedue’s back and chest just for the sheer pleasure of touching someone else.They both need the reminder that they’re capable of giving and receiving gentleness.
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro/Claude von Riegan
Series: Touch Starved [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915453
Kudos: 37





	Hunger Like A Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's me with some self-indulgent Claude/Dedue. I.....very much love this pairing and will be writing so much more of these two in the future. And because I'm a sucker for polyamorous ships you can bet that I'll be writing more Claude/Dedue/Petra too
> 
> This fic is def just inspired by me being sick of quarantine and wanting to hug someone cuz it's been like 7 months since I've hugged someone haha
> 
> Title from Touch by Daft Punk 
> 
> Comments are loved!

Claude likes the way Dedue looks in the moonlight. Something about the light of the moon makes everything look and feel softer and watching Dedue lounge in the soft cushions and silks beside the pool in the warm summer night air makes his heart fill with love and arousal both. He had wanted to cool off in the small private pool near the king’s personal quarters before turning in for the night. The summer air is sticky and hot and even with the superior cooling techniques of Almyran architecture, it’s been too hot to sleep comfortable most nights. Dedue hadn’t wanted to swim, but he hadn’t wanted to wait alone in bed either. So…a compromise was made.

Except that very compromise is distracting. Claude keeps finding his eyes wandering over to Dedue and his soft expression as he looks up at the moon and the stars, and it makes it impossible to relax and float in the water. As far as problems go, he can’t really say he’s mad about this one. He forces himself underwater one last night before standing up and tossing his hair back, the sound of his hair charms clinking together making Dedue stir and look over at him. Claude smiles as he slips through the water to the pools edge, leaning against it.

“Can I convince you to come over here and dip your legs in?” he asks.

“I am comfortable here,” Dedue says, but his eyes are sparkling with mirth. The tease.

“Just bring the cushions over and lie down here,” Claude says.

“They’re lovely cushions. It wouldn’t do to get them wet,” Dedue says, and now the corners of his lips twitch as he fights his own smile at the groan of exasperation Claude lets out.

“Come here already or I’ll start whining,” Claude says.

"Brat,” Dedue says, but his tone carries all the affection in the world.

It had been hard at first, to convince Dedue he didn’t need to do things just because Claude wanted. Even before their relationship evolved into this, ever since he came back with Claude to Almyra, he struggled to do things for himself. Now, he’s secure enough in himself to tease and joke. He’s secure enough in the knowledge that Claude’s love isn’t contingent upon obedience and never would be. It’s been rewarding to watch the way Dedue softened into the security of being loved truly and wholly and knowing he could always refuse anything without fear of consequence. It’s a fear everyone feels, Claude thinks, but Dedue more than most. He wants to spend as much time as he can chasing such a fear away until it never returns.

Claude watches as Dedue stands and strips out of his small clothes before grabbing some of the cushions and remaking his nest near the edge of the pool and settling with his legs in the water to his knees. It’s easy to slip between them and once there, Claude rises up into his tiptoes as he leans on Dedue’s thighs. Dedue cups his cheek with one hand, thumb rubbing over Claude’s lips before he replaces it with his own lips in a soft kiss. Claude sighs, sucking at Dedue’s lower lip as he slides his hands up Dedue’s thighs. This too, is a gift.

The ability to touch and explore at his leisure, something Dedue had recoiled from after years of denying his body and mind everything for the sake of another. Such gentleness could still move him to tears if the mood was right. Claude understands the feeling well himself. Though their reasons why differed, they had both denied themselves the touch of another, even casually, for far too long. To rediscover it together…

“Claude…”

“Mmm…” Claude kisses Dedue once more before pulling back. “Lay back for me. Let me make you feel good.”

“I thought you wanted to cool down,” Dedue says, the amusement in his voice even as he leans back to rest on his elbows making a warm and giddy feeling flutter in Claude’s stomach.

“Can’t I want to cool down and take care of you too?” Claude asks.

The only response Dedue gives him is a soft huff of breath as Claude’s wet fingers wrap around his half hard cock and give a slow stroke. Claude leans forward and wraps his lips around the tip, flicking his tongue against the slit over and over just to hear the way Dedue’s voice shakes around a groan. The charms in Claude’s hair chime together when Dedue’s fingers twist through his locks to tug at them. He’s not forceful. He just likes having something to grab and pull, grounding himself to his pleasure. And well…Claude certainly doesn’t mind. Each tug as he works sends a tiny flash of pain tinged pleasure down his spine.

He releases Dedue’s cock once he’s fully hard, bracing his hands instead on Dedue’s hips as he begins to bob his head. Dedue’s cock isn’t as long as his, but it’s thick, and the stretch of it makes Claude’s lips and jaw ache in a delicious way as he works. He’s always liked to feel the effort of making a partner feel good. He likes the proof, the reminder, that he’s made someone else feel nice, whether it’s his mouth or his ass or his arms and legs aching doesn’t really matter. Dedue commented a few times when they’d first gotten together that he’s never taken Claude for a muscle head the way some of their old classmates had been, but the vigor with which Claude threw himself into sexual encounters made him wonder why he wasn’t. But it’s not about his muscles. It’s about effort. He likes working hard and being rewarded. And Dedue knows how to reward him.

“Yes, like that, you feel so good…”

Dedue’s words of praise send a shiver of delight through Claude and he hums his approval. Then he takes Dedue deeper, the water splashing up under Dedue’s legs and soaking into the cushion as he shifts closer so he can feel Dedue’s cock in his throat. He gets a proper moan and a curse that he thinks is Almyran for his effort. It’s hard to focus on language when he gets like this. His fingers shift up and down Dedue’s thighs, a moan of his own making his throat vibrate at the feeling of soft skin over thick muscle. He’s a tactile person. He likes the feeling of skin on skin, or soft silks or textured beads and charms. It brings him a sort of euphoric pleasure he’s never known how to articulate. Dedue is more than happy to indulge him though.

He’s spent entire afternoons just touching Dedue, tracing scars and nonsensical patterns alike along Dedue’s back and chest just for the sheer pleasure of touching someone else. Sometimes it turns into sex, desperate and rough from the way such long afternoons could work them both up to a fever pitch from their desire for something more solid than Claude’s fingers drifting over wherever he pleased. Other times, they fell asleep entwined together, Claude’s fingers finally going still as restful peace claimed them both. He’s felt selfish sometimes, indulging himself in such a way. Dedue likes it too though. They both need the reminder that they’re capable of giving and receiving gentleness.

“Claude, I’m going to…” Dedue’s voice is rough, strained, his grip tight in Claude’s hair even as he lets Claude control his own motions.

Claude doesn’t let up though, only pulling back to let Dedue’s cock rest on his tongue as he strokes him over the edge. Dedue gasps out his name and Claude delights in the way he can feel Dedue’s muscles shiver from pleasure beneath the hand he still has grasping Dedue’s thigh. He swallows Dedue’s come and strokes his cock until Dedue pushes his hand away with a soft noise. A moment later, Dedue cradles his face between his hands and presses their lips together in a warm and deep kiss that feels like even more of a reward than the praising words from earlier.

“Move back,” Dedue murmurs against his lips.

Claude obeys and Dedue slides off the cushions and into the pool, wrapping his arms under Claude’s thighs before pushing him back against the pool’s edge. The feeling of the cool water and hot summer air and the firm muscle of Dedue’s abdomen against his cock leaves Claude’s senses singing with pleasure and he tosses his head back with a gasp. He crosses his ankles behind Dedue’s lower back as Dedue’s hands reach down to grab his ass, giving him the leverage, he needs to grind his cock up against him. Water splashes over the edge of the pool from his near frantic motions, but he doesn’t care. All he cares about is the myriad of sensations that roll through his body and the way Dedue’s lips feel against his throat.

“Ah, Dedue…”

“Yes I know,” Dedue says. Another kiss and a hint of teeth, another sensation to add to the heady mixture. “I have you. Take what you need.”

Claude forces himself up again, enough that he can drag Dedue’s lips to his as he rocks against him, the water making the slide of their skin against each other smooth. Dedue drinks his noises in as they kiss, holding Claude steady through it all. He’s never been able to help the way he gets overwhelmed by these things, the way the simplest of feelings can make his brain short out in good or bad ways. It’s best when it’s pleasure. The ache of a job well done leaves him satisfied until it fades. The teasing pleasure of a delicate touch leaves him panting for more, winding him up until he needs something steady and firm to smack him back down. Now, with Dedue, he has nothing to fear when it comes to the myriads of feelings that roll through him with every touch.

In his youth, and even still in Fódlan, the simple pleasure of touch was denied whether from necessity of fear. Growing up, his differences made his peers deny him the casual hugs and communal dog piles after training, and once he’d arrived in Fódlan, there was no one to trust with such a delicate and careful matter. Such vulnerability, the fear of being seen, the fear of indulging in what he craved and spilling out all his secrets just for the chance to have more, it kept him apart. But here, with Dedue, pressed together, he can let himself go, lose himself in the simple pleasure of just touching someone else and being touched in return.

He bites at Dedue’s lower lip, keening for something more. Dedue listens to his unspoken request and wraps a hand around his cock, pressing him hard against the edge of the pool to hold him steady as he strokes. Claude squirms in his grip, crying out as his heels dig into Dedue’s back.

“You’re so beautiful for me,” Dedue says, pressing the words to Claude’s cheek. “Now let go. Let me see you.”

His breath goes short and he chokes for a moment, eyes staring wide up at the moon before it all crests and he groans from deep in his chest and goes limp. Dedue lets him back down into the water on shaky legs, but holds him tight when Claude leans into him.

“Have you cooled down now?” Dedue asks, amusement apparent in his voice.

“Mmm,” Claude says in response, rubbing his face against Dedue’s chest and reveling in the way he can feeling Dedue’s skin shiver from the scratch of his beard. “I think I can sleep at least.”

“Can you even walk back to our room like this?”

“I need you to give me a minute,” Claude says with a short laugh.

“Of course.”

Dedue kisses the top of his head, his hands warm on Claude’s hips. Claude looks up at the moon one more time before letting his eyes slip close. He’s not ready to leave this moment of peace just yet.


End file.
